


【EC】It Rains, and Rains and Rains/雨夜已至 (PWP)

by veronica_tao



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Charles, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik Has Feelings, Erik You Slut, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao
Summary: 体验非常奇妙的吵架车,温彻斯特的雨夜里究竟会发生什么故事呢？滴～泽维尔学生校车卡～
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	【EC】It Rains, and Rains and Rains/雨夜已至 (PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> 算是平行时空故事吧，私下设定这里Wanda在X学院接受教育，此时年纪还比较小。  
> 既然要追求刺激，那就要贯彻到底咯。

乘着一个夏日的雨夜，一个叫Erik Lehnsherr的男人溜进了温彻斯特的城堡。对了，现在这个地方也叫泽维尔天才少年学校。

他照例先去了Wanda的房间，看看他心爱的小姑娘是否睡着了。  
Erik三周前就偷偷给Wanda写过信，和她约好要来这里探望她。这件事除了他们两人以外，应该没有第三个人知道。  
果然还没有睡。眼前这个可爱的小女孩正靠在卡通枕头上，等着和自己约定好的父亲来给自己讲睡前故事。  
Erik早就准备好了故事，公主和王子的童话永远是经久不衰的儿童读物。  
故事讲了一大半，童谣也哼完了。Erik为Wanda掖好被角，准备离开。  
可是Wanda并不想睡，她要听到故事的最终的结局。  
“Dada，把故事讲完吧。”Wanda扑扇的眼睛简直叫人无法拒绝。  
“不行，已经到了到睡觉的时间，这是规矩。况且我下次还会来的。”即使这样也无法打动斩钉截铁的老爹。  
“啊呜......”  
门伴着Wanda失望的小声低语关上了。  
她沉浸还在童话里意犹未尽。但是第二次她试图开灯去找被父亲藏起来的童话书时，她又看见父亲笑着站在她卧室的门口。  
Erik再次把她抱到床上，将她肉乎乎的小手塞回被窝。

再三确认女儿已经熟睡，Erik接着去了庄园的另一个地方。

“晚上好，Charles。”  
Erik侧身靠着窗户，居高临下地扫视这Charles卧室里的一切陈设。  
坐在书桌前的Charles猛地抬头，桌上还有一杯威士忌。此刻他发现眼前的人是从窗户进来的。

“有正门不走，从窗子里进来干什么？”  
Charles顺手合上书，仔细地打量着Erik。他今天穿着他们初见时候的那件黑色高领毛衣。  
不得不说，这很衬他的气质。

特别性感。

“你应该知道，你现在是政府通缉在逃人员吧？”  
但Erik好像一点也不紧张，他纵身一跃跳到地板上，又随便找了一把椅子坐下，双手支撑在他的膝盖上。

真把这里当自己家了。Charles默默在心里鄙夷，他之前喝了点酒，现在是半醉半醒的状态。总的来说他现在心情好像不错，打算饶他一次。

“上次见面真短暂。我们已经有很久没见了吧？”Erik把手抱在胸前，“我想我们该有一点实质性的进展了。”

“要不是当时有Hank和Logan在，我们在飞机上吵架的那次就应该顺便来一发。”他突然站起身，双手按在Charles的轮椅的扶手上，贴着他的脸说道。  
语毕，他抛来一个暗示的眼神。

“现在也不是不可以做到。”  
酒后总是容易说出大胆的话。不过也许今天晚上就是寻欢作乐最合适的时机。

偶尔冲动一次。  
Charles把吵架的场景在Erik和自己脑中回溯了一遍，于是两人迅速代入到了当时剑拔弩张的紧张氛围中。  
最紧张的氛围里也有最强烈的化学反应。

“你带走了Raven,还抛下了我！”  
“变种人的兄弟姐妹都死了。因为你抛弃了我们所有人。”  
这些过去时的争吵还在Charles心里隐隐作痛，于是他现在渐渐有些清醒了。

不过他好像不反对自己之前在糊涂时候作出的决定。  
以防万一，Charles没有让吵架的记忆完全霸占Erik的头脑，他特意在两人的脑中保留了一半当下的理智。

于是，现在所发生的这一幕就比较有意思了。

上一秒，Erik还在咬牙切齿地严厉控诉他在变种人问题上的逃避态度，下一秒他就弯下腰，犹豫地询问Charles直接在轮椅上干起来会不会弄疼对方。

Erik的手第一次有意无意地触碰Charles膝盖时，Charles条件反射似地往回一缩，双腿蜷了起来。看起来像个不谙世事的少女。

“反应这么大？看来是为我守身如玉十多年，不好受吧？”   
Erik见状，故意多次把手伸到Charles大腿根的地方，把他抱起来重新调整位置，让Charles在轮椅上背对着自己。

“混蛋，把腿张开。”Erik还没忘记自己正在吵架，他适应角色适应得很快。  
“唔......”

走廊外的金属吊灯和房间茶几上的一些金属餐具开始摇摇欲坠。Erik总是在愤怒时能力失控。

看来留下一半理智也是徒劳无功的，这个人就算没有在吵架，在欲望催使下也不怎么理智。

在这种情况下，丧失理智不也是很正常的事情吗？

Charles很怕吊灯摔下来会吵醒孩子们，于是又分了一丝精力去脑控Erik，苦苦支撑，阻止吊灯的坠落。  
但是这样一来，他在眼下这件火热刺激的事情上就完全失去了主动权。

他没有办法在这场情事中选择要鞭子还是要糖。

“教授，这就是你要教我的吗？用你的身体，嗯？”Erik贴着他的耳根低语，试图通过“玷污”这个神圣的称呼来增添Charles心中的羞耻感。  
“不要这样，Erik。”出于本能，Charles拒绝了这个称呼。他担心自己在日后的每一天被人叫“教授”的时候都产生异样的想法。  
可是那个人险恶的目的达到了， Charles现在又羞又恼。

“还是你更喜欢我叫你，不折不扣的小笨蛋？温彻斯特的庄园主居然会傻到在我进来的时候关掉学校的警报。我还期待探测到我这种级别的坏蛋，会使得这里警铃大作呢。”

（嗯，自己心里知道是为什么关掉警报就好了，用不着说出来。）

“你是教过最坏的学生，坏到骨子里的那种。”Charles开始反攻。  
听见自己被叫做“坏学生”，Erik倒觉得这评价恰如其分。

“闭嘴。”Erik一下子吻住了Charles香软的嘴唇，使他失去了一切反驳的权利。  
战线下移动，他的唇开始在Charles胸前的两团红色乳晕间游走调情。

炽热的吻过后，他们才进入正题。

这绝不是一场温柔的情事，Charles的锁骨和白皙的颈上被掐出一道道红痕，Erik的胸肌上也满是抓挠的痕迹。

伴随着的还有一些吵架时会说的下流的脏话。

所幸吊灯最终没有摔下来，但是金属的部分已经在原有的基础上支离破碎。可怜的孩子们，他们永远不会知道今天教授的房间里发生了什么。

轮椅的扶手太碍事了， Erik轻易地就吧两个金属轮椅扶手给拆了。他从背后抱着被自己压在轮椅上的Charles，肢体相互碰撞摩擦，场面一度香艳。

Erik很急，想要快速地占有那个人的一切，他的身体，他的心。因此显得手法粗暴，一如夏天的倾盆暴雨，所有东西都向他倾注而来。

但是这种不常见的体验好像也是情感升温的良药，Charles现在有点开始喜欢这种感觉了。

身体一起一伏，深重的呼吸伴着有节奏的抽动。  
进得很深。

没错，矛盾的炙热和感情的温抚交织在一起的感觉很奇妙。

碧蓝的眸子从清澈变得浑浊，Charles在快感里沉沦、登顶。  
他开始迷失，自己像是被泡在在被暴雨侵蚀着的的游泳池。电闪雷鸣，暴雨如注，但他在泳池里却丝毫感觉不到这种威胁。真正的波涛汹涌离他很远。

凌晨四点。  
雨停了。皎洁的月光泻入窗户，落在整个实木床头柜上。  
Charles醒了。他发现自己几乎占据了整张柔软的大床，因为以前他一直习惯一个人睡。那个高壮的男人被他挤到床的一边。  
这给Charles带来了巨大的反差感，Erik这样一个无论在战场还是情场都占据强攻势和主动地位的男人，此刻安安静静地乖乖地用手枕着头，侧着身子蜷在床沿，把大部分的被子和床都留给自己。  
原来自己反而一直是睡相不好的那个，Charles突然感觉很羞愧。  
想来也正常，奥斯维辛的狭小木板床容不得任何四仰八叉的睡姿，只能勉强容纳一个身材瘦小的人侧卧。Erik一直保留着这个习惯，过去一定是吃了不少苦。

Erik睡的好吗？Charles克制不住自己的好奇心，他精湛的大脑读取能力使他发现原来Erik也没怎么睡着，而且似乎在“反省”着自己昨晚性事中的表现，也许还在想Charles会给他打几分。  
哈哈。  
Charles发现在这种时候偷窥一下别人的脑袋挺有意思的，但没等他看到全部，对面的人已经转过身来，在温热的被窝中悄悄抓住自己的手。  
“我错了，Charles。昨天晚上不该对你那么粗暴的，我应该温柔点。”他的眼睛一片幽暗中的闪闪发亮，那眼神看起来的确是真诚的道歉。  
“好吧，我原谅你。”  
即使Charles知道昨晚的疯狂情事他也有份，是他控制Erik对他那样做的。  
“那就再来一发，这次我尽可能让你满意，算作对你的补偿。”

那个坏坏的家伙显然还没有玩够，道歉和装可怜不过是他的借口而已。Charles低估了一个反派的邪恶。  
话音刚落，那个滚烫结实的胸膛就从背后靠了过来，把Charles锁在了怀里。  
这一次，他动作温和多了，少了点粗暴和强迫的意味。  
这一次，你情我愿。

Charles的一生都在努力给别人安全感，给变种人孩子们，给普通的人们，但是很少有人能对他做同样的事情。此刻在这个人怀中温存，Charles被巨大的宽慰包裹住了，这简直是他梦中难求的场景。  
想到这里，又把自己的身子往Erik身上贴了贴。  
雨后的青草香飘进屋子，晨间的水汽趁虚而入，身上的人在尽力服务自己，这一切都太美好了。Charles非常想珍藏这段时光。  
Erik总是难以琢磨，Charles只祈祷他别把自己又弄进监狱去了。哪怕是和自己在势不两立的战场上再度相见，也总比被那些政府机关人员抓了，甚至有性命之虞强得多。  
下一次他回心转意，也许是又一个十年后？  
唉，Charles发现自己总是对这个人特别没有原则。  
种种复杂情感的刺激下，Charles眼泪不知不觉地掉了出来，双手紧紧抓着被单。  
“怎么了，我把你操哭了？是不是我不能让你满意......”  
“没事，你很棒。”  
Charles把头埋进Erik的脖子里，给了他深情的一吻。Erik有点不知所措，因为他实在想不出什么能正经抚慰他的话来。

第二天清晨， Charles发现身边的被窝空空如也，果然是意料之中。Erik不见了，卧室的茶几上放了一份早餐。

“下次用身体之外的东西留住我。”早餐旁边的一张字条写到。  
这句俏皮话让Charles仿佛回到了在昨天的吵架中，以至于他一大早看见这张字条就开始傻笑。

做戏要做全套，这个字条看起来就像是在宣告昨天Charles Xavier之所以赢得了那场吵架，是因为他出卖了肉体，从而俘获了那个人的心。

其实，看到这里，你我都明白了。  
王子和公主和公主之间还能有什么结局？当然是性福地生活在一起了。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.第一次写PWP，作者本人这种事情全凭想象，所以有不妥的地方也在所难免啦  
> 2.别的不说，这doi有点费轮椅  
> 3.说好的没有第三个人知道探视Wanda的事呢？查查早就通过读心知道啦  
> Wanda小天使：爹我就知道你来看我的动机不纯


End file.
